Riddles
by blaze-firestorm
Summary: This is a little Christmas story, where the Titans do a Secret Santa thing. The fun part - you can figure out the riddles yourself! Enjoy, and merry christmas!
1. Riddles

This is just a one shot fic, nothing too exciting. It's only for Christmas… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Or Nintendo.

Beast Boy was running around Titan's Tower, screaming at the top of his lungs. "CHRISTMAS IS TOMORROW, CHRISTMAS IS TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He changed from a parrot to a kangaroo to a reindeer, and then back to Beast Boy, in about 4 seconds. "Dude, calm down!" grumbled Cyborg, irritated because BB was interrupting his precious gaming time.

Raven glared at him from her end of the couch, eyebrow twitching, but she resumed her reading. Beast Boy jumped over to her as a frog, and then sat next to her in human form, asking, "What do YOU want for Christmas, Raven?" Raven glared at him again, and replied, "I'd like a muzzle so I could get some quiet." Cyborg started laughing, at Beast Boy shuffled away, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry…"

"Robin, I don't understand. What is this Christmas???" Starfire looked at her leader, thoroughly confused. "Well, Star, it's the day we celebrate togetherness and family, mostly. Some of our religions believe that it is the day their Savior was born, but since I'm the only Titan that belongs to one of them, we mostly just have fun together as friends." **(A/N: I have no clue if Robin is Christian of some variety, but today he is.) **Starfire looked at Robin, asking, "And it is the tradition of this day of togetherness to give each other… time?" Robin realized that she had become confused between present, as in the time, and presents, as in gifts. "No, Star," he said, trying not to laugh. "We give each other gifts. Well, most of us do, except Raven. She's not too fond of Christmas." Starfire's eyes lit up, and she spoke excitedly, "Then I must prepare gifts for all of my friends!!" Robin grabbed onto her, saying, "Wait, Star! I had another idea!! Come with me!"

"Secret Santas? You want us to do Secret Santas?" Raven asked Robin. He had just finished explaining his idea to do Secret Santas; have everyone pull a name from a hat, and buy a gift for that person and put a hint on the package of who they were. "Friend Robin, this will be most glorious! I will go at once to the mall of shopping, once I have received my name!!!"

Robin got a hat, and wrote each Titans name on a piece of paper. Then he folded them up, put them in the hat, and offered it to Starfire and Raven. "Ladies first!" "You can draw yours first," Raven told Starfire, who was bouncing around excitedly. Starfire reached her hand into the hat, and drew a slip of paper. "If it's your own name, you can get another one," Robin told her. "It's not, friend Robin! Oh, I must go to the mall of shopping now to buy the gift!!" She left.

"You next, Raven!" Raven stuck her hand in the hat and pulled a name out. Then BB and Cy drew names, and Robin took the one that was left. "Titans, get those presents!!!"

The next morning, the Titans awoke and went to the living room. Beast Boy was overjoyed and bouncing off the walls, as was Starfire. Each found their present, and each unwrapped it, reading the hint that was attached to the wrapping paper. Starfire's read "I Have Confused You, But Only Read Good This Hint" She received a pink feather boa. BB ripped the paper off his present, the newest game from his favorite place, Nintendo! "All RIGHT!!!" He shot a fist into the air. "Uh, B? The hint?" Cyborg asked. "Oh yeah… Not two things but one am I, and of the earth. What the heck????"

"Friend Robin, you must unwrap your present!" Starfire said. Robin had received a ninja movie. His hint was "I'm across from red." Cyborg read his hint. "Please Open Efficiently (initially). Hey, that's one funky rhyme! Wonder what's in the box??" It was one of those little robots you can program to do whatever you want. "Sweet, man!" Raven pulled her hint off her present. "Eye am like no other." Interesting. Inside the wrapping, she found a set of many different types of teas.

The Titans cleaned up the wrapping paper, and went to ponder the hints.

Now I'm giving all you readers at home a challenge!!! Can you figure out the hints? E-mail me at (DON'T WRITE ANSWERS IN REVIEWS!!!) and I'll give the answers next Friday. So you've got one week! Good luck!


	2. Answers

THE ANSWERS!!!

Yes folks, it's the answers to those riddles I confused you with!! Woohoo! Alright, here they are (!!!!)

Oh, and

Disclaimer: Don't… Own… Titans…

Starfire's gift was from…. Cyborg!

Here was the hint: I Have Confused You, But Only Read Good This Hint. Take the first letter of each, and you get I H C Y B O R G T H. In the middle is… Cyborg!! The first two and last two were to throw people off!! Mwahahaha.

BB's gift was from… Robin!

Here was the hint: Not two things but one am I, and of the earth. It couldn't be Cy or Raven, because each is half-something; Cy half robot, Raven half demon. And it couldn't be Starfire, because she isn't from earth, she is from tamaran. And it couldn't be BB, because… he got the present.

Robin's gift was from… BB!

Here was the hint: I'm across from red. If you take the color wheel, red is across from green. Green means BB! (I thought SO hard to make that one up.)

Cyborg's gift was from… Raven!

Here was the hint: Please Open Efficiently (initially). The word "initially" meant to look at the initials of the previous words, which gives you POE. Edgar Allan Poe was the author of the poem "nevermore", the title of which was used for the episode about Raven, "Nevermore" because it's about a raven.

Raven's gift was from… Starfire!

Here was the hint: Eye am like no other. Starfire's pupils are green, unlike any of the other titans! And the fact that the English is off also points to her.

Aren't they clever? Come on, fess up, you think they are!!!!


End file.
